


Please Don't Stop the Music

by sphekso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Cullum performs at Alana and Margot's wedding reception for Hannibal and Will's benefit. It's a night of marriage, and a night of engagement. Romance and jazz muddle the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a friend! The song that inspired it is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0z1Mo7O6dE  
> Enjoy! I hope!

By the time the bride arrived, the reception was already going off without a hitch. To her delight, the jazz quartet already had several couples on their feet. They froze on the floor when they saw her float in; _everyone_ froze when they saw her. She blinked at the room, eyes wide, at first unsure why the festivities had ceased, then understanding and smiling even more than she had at the ceremony.

The ballroom erupted in applause as she made her way into the thick of the party. She held up one hand, nodded, and waited for the cheers to die down. “Thank you,” she said, but her voice didn’t carry. Someone thought fast and had a microphone brought out to her, which she took graciously. “Friends!” she cried into the receiver. Her address only brought louder applause and cheers. “Please, please,” she settled. “I have something to say.”

The room fell silent at that. Guests waited on the edge of their seat to hear the bride’s pronouncement.

“Better,” she said. “How could you hear yourselves think before?”

Guests chuckled, hands on their knees, keeping their full focus on the newly arrived bride.

“Thank you for coming,” she said. A little ‘whoop!’ came from the far side of the room. “Yes, yes. Thank you. I see you’ve all been in the good care of the spectacular Jamie Cullum.” She gestured to the jazz quartet. The vocalist, Jamie Cullum, stood and took a bow. Applause greeted him.

She cleared her throat. “You all know me from the ceremony, but.... I feel I should reintroduce myself on friendly terms. I’m Alana newly-Verger, née Bloom—“ someone shrieked _Alana!_ and she paused for them with a half-giggle. “Ha. Right.”

Someone in the quartet hit a cymbal, and the guests couldn’t help but laugh a little. The atmosphere was so infectiously positive.

“Where’s…. oh! Here she is. Here’s my gorgeous…” she gestured widely with one arm toward the room’s entrance, where her bride had slipped into the crowd largely unnoticed. “Margot Verger, everyone!”

The guests thundered applause at the sight of the bride and the bride together for the first time since the ceremony. Alana hooked an arm around Margot and pulled her in tight to whisper something into her ear. Margot grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

“But let’s—let’s not get in the way of—Jamie, I think you have something planned?”

He nodded and bowed with a flourish.

“It’s planned for—Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter?” A spotlight swiveled to reveal him leaning against a wall. He stood bolt upright as soon as the light favored him. He looked scandalized. “Oh, Hannibal. Calm down—calm. That’s right. Where’s Will? Jamie, do you know where Will Graham is?”

“Right over there!” Jamie yelled, gesturing across the room with a drumstick.

“Ah! There’s Will. Now, we’ve got—Hannibal’s got a surprise for you. Maybe I’ve said too much. Did you just want it to happen naturally?”

Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Well, fuck. I mean frak. I mean freak. I mean, I mean, I mean shoot!” Thunderous laughter greeted her. “I’ll get out of the way, then.”

The quartet picked up into a tune. Hannibal approached Will and held out one hand. “May I have this dance?” he asked, though Will was the only one who could hear him over the sound of the quartet.

Will flushed scarlet. “I… Hannibal, what is this?”

Hannibal flinched, but held his pose. “May I have this dance?” he repeated.

Will swallowed hard and took his hand. He glanced around the room. All eyes were on them. He let Hannibal pull him in tight and the pair fell into a light waltz.

Jamie Cullum’s quartet eased into a rendition of Rihanna’s ‘Don’t Stop the Music,’ and Hannibal began to carry Will along on his feet to the tune. Will was a much better dancer than anyone in the room could have anticipated. Before long, the two of them were daring each other higher in the dance, floating along the floor, one-two-three-two fluttering their way across.

“Hannibal, I…” Will breathed as they danced.

“Shh,” Hannibal hushed. “Don’t speak, dear boy. Let’s give the people what they want.”

And what they wanted was the dance, and as Will and Hannibal _gave_ them the dance, the dance brought them closer than they had ever been before. All too soon, the song reached its end, and the pair found themselves pressed against each other with no more music to move to.

“Will?” Hannibal whispered, his face mere inches from Will’s. They froze in their dancers’ twirl.

“Hanni… Hannibal…” Will replied, breathing heavily.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you,” Hannibal said.

Will noted with some alarm that Hannibal’s words were amplified across the hall. He was wearing a microphone.

“Are you ready, dearest?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded weakly, then realized he had an entire reception’s worth of guests to entertain. “Yes,” he whispered, though it came out as more of an excited gasp. “I’m ready.”

Hannibal met Jamie’s gaze across the room. He gave a slight nod, and the quartet kicked back up into a burst of slow jazz. Hannibal danced Will to the center of the room and held him close.

“What is this, Hannibal?”

“It’s…”

“HOLD IT!” Margot cried. No one in the room had even noticed her take control of the microphone.

“Margot…?” Hannibal muttered.

“I know I’m ruining it,” she said, “but it isn’t every day a girl gets the chance to marry off two of her best friends.”

“Marry…?” Will asked incredulously.

“Say yes, Will,” she called. “Hannibal’s asking for your hand. Isn’t it grand?”

“My… my hand?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said. The music had fluttered up around them once more, but Hannibal was too focused to dance. He tugged Will’s hand up and brushed his knuckles against his lips before favoring him with a true kiss. “Your hand,” he repeated.

“But this is Alana’s wedding,” Will protested.

“And, if you would do me the honor, our engagement.”

“I…”

The banquet hall fell dead silent for a while as Will deliberated. Just when Hannibal was about to cry defeat, he surged forward and pressed his lips against his.

“Yes,” Will said between kisses. “I’ll do you the honor. I’ll do you the honor forever and always and until we—“

“Shhh,” Hannibal soothed. “That’s enough.” He twirled Will to the music, then bent to kiss him. Applause greeted them.

“Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, ladies and gentlemen,” Alana said from the sidelines, still holding a microphone. “Now, if it’s not too inappropriate, would you boys like to join us for our first dance?”

Will’s bones felt like warm jelly, but Hannibal knew how to meet him and work him through the music as if it had been his idea all along. “Yes,” Hannibal said, “I think we would like that very much.”

 

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we’re rocking on the dance floor, actin’ naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we’re face to face_

_Please don’t stop the music…_


End file.
